Kaitlyn Evans
About Kaitlyn Marie Evans Kaitlyn was born in Florence, Italy as the second oldest of four children. Her younger brother Christian was born a year later, and her youngest sibling (a little sister) named Isabella was born two years after that. Her parents moved to the United States when she was 4 years old. They moved around looking for the right place to settle down. Two years later, when Kaitlyn was 6 years old, her parents finally decided to make Tucson, Arizona their home. Growing up, Kaitlyn had what most would describe as a normal life. Though she didn't quite live the "American Dream" so to speak, her parents were married to each other and she had an older sister whom she absolutely adored and thought of as her hero as well as two younger siblings that she completely adored. Over time, however, Kaitlyn's father began to drink rather heavily and he became extremely aggressive. Cadence and their mother got the most of this attitude but Kaitlyn didn't fail to notice that it was rather easy to anger him, even over the simplest things. She did her best to avoid doing so. When Kaitlyn was 12, Her older sister and father got into a fight. Things escalated and the next thing she knew, her father was demanding for Cadence to leave their home. Kaitlyn didn't understand. Cadence was her big sister and she needed her. Kaitlyn begged her not to go and even argued with their father about his decision, though she failed to change his mind. From that day forward Kaitlyn and her father became quite distant and she formed a deep dislike of her mother because she hadn't fought to allow Cadence to stay. Having a strained relationship with both parents over the next few years and being devastated without her older brother and best friend, Kaitlyn began to fall in with a bad crowd. She knew that she still had two younger siblings to look after but her sister's absence affected her more intensely than she had anticipated. She had felt so out of control that the feeling would have been equivalent to suffocation or drowning and she began to spiral as she tried to regain the sense of stability and security that had been ripped away. Her new friends introduced her to things that would help her feel better, Marijuana was one of these things and it was Kaitlyn's favorite. At the age of 13, she was suspended from school after being found getting high in the girl's bathroom. Her father disliking this behavior decided that grounding her was the solution. That didn't fix it though, Kaitlyn simply snuck out much as her older sister had before her. Most teens headed down this path would be suffering in school but Kaitlyn's grades were the one thing in her life she had control over and despite her new lifestyle, she refused to let them suffer. She worked hard and pushed herself beyond her limits. When she turned fourteen, her parents gave her a cell phone for her birthday. At that time, she had decided that enough was enough. Things weren't going to magically be okay just because they had given her an expensive gift. She was tired of her father's aggressiveness - which had continued even after Cadence had left - and she missed her sister quite terribly. She knew that Christian and Isabella did too even if they didn't say anything to her about it. They all needed Cadence in their own ways. In an effort to contact her, Kaitlyn used her new phone to text the old number she’d had for their sister. She didn't know if it still worked but she had to try. For her fifteenth birthday, she was invited to a party with several of her older friends. Most male, but some female. The party contained both drugs and alcohol. Kaitlyn got high of course, which was her favorite activity to pass the time. She also had her first drink. However, the drink offered to her had something in it and she found herself feeling dizzy and weak as her older, ex-boyfriend Talan led her into a bedroom to "lie down" and "rest". She had been more than eager to lay down in hopes that her head would stop spinning, but she hadn't been prepared for him to make a move on her. Nothing happened. Before he could do anything more than undress her, her fear and anger had built up to the point that she changed before his eyes. This scared Talan and he ran from the room screaming about a wolf. When Talan had gone and Kaitlyn no longer felt threatened, she managed to return to her human form. By the time a few other kids had come to check out Talan's claim, Kaitlyn was fully clothed and exiting the adjoining bathroom. Everybody decided that he was simply suffering hallucinations as the result of intoxication because they had all seen him go upstairs with Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn was making her way out of the room when he'd brought them to see the wolf. Upon returning home, there was a confrontation with her father which once again had the teen transforming shortly after locking herself in her bedroom. It took a while for her to settle down enough to become herself again and she was terrified. She didn’t understand what was happening to her, so she decided to email Cadence. She could never talk to anyone else about this, they'd lock her in a loony bin for sure. In her email, she explained everything that had been going on since the day Cadence had left, up to the day that she was writing the email and the reason for it being written. She didn't dare try to talk to her father about it, he'd call her crazy for sure. He would say it was the drugs messing with her head or something else along those lines. Kaitlyn waited week after week for a reply, though a reply never came. She wondered if her sister thought she was insane or if she just didn't care about her now that she'd been gone for three years. However, all her doubts and fears about her older sister were put aside one day in the middle of her last class when she was called to the principal’s office. She’d automatically assumed she was going to get into trouble, she was stoned on school property after all. That wasn’t the case, however, and much to her surprise; Cadence was standing in front of her face before she ever made it to the office. She had been certain that it was the new drug she'd been trying screwing with her head, but then her sister had spoken. She didn't think Kaitlyn was crazy and she had come back for her. They were going home to get her things before their parents got home and then they were leaving. Kaitlyn felt guilty about abandoning Christian and Isabella but she didn't understand what was happening to her and she worried that she would be a danger to them if she stayed. So, without question, Kaitlyn followed her sister's instructions. She had wanted to say goodbye to Christian and Isabella as well to explain how much she loved them both but what could she say about the reasons that she was leaving? It would sound crazy to them; they'd think her insane. While she didn't want them to feel like she was abandoning them, that was exactly what she was doing. She was just convinced that it was for their safety. The move to New Orleans was certainly an adjustment, there were some changes that her sister had required of her such as giving up some of her more unhealthy vices and learning some healthier ways to cope. She also had to stay in school but the fifteen-year-old didn't feel as if she could handle being on an actual campus surrounded by a bunch of unfamiliar faces in the midst of what she was going through. So, they compromised. Kaitlyn didn't have to go to school on campus but she did have to continue her education. So, she began to do her schooling online. About two years later, when Kaitlyn was seventeen, she was surprised when her two younger siblings moved to be with them in New Orleans. When she found out that they two were experiencing the changes of the wolf, she felt sad for them. Part of her had hoped that they would simply get to be normal but she was also grateful that they could all be together again. Over the past year, she has been doing her best to make amends. She has also acquired a job as a part-time waitress as she is finishing out her senior year of high school. Kaitly'n's' Abilities/Skills NAME's abilities/skills include..... Go into detail about their abilities. How do they use them? Who taught them to use them? Do they like to use them. NAME learned to control all his/her abilities by the time they turned AGE. How skilled are they at using their abilities? Does any part of them give them trouble? 'Kaitlyn's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than special abilities, is there things your character is good at? How do their personality traits make them stronger? What are their species weaknesses? Do they have any personal weaknesses? Which of their personality traits can cause them problems? The Relationships Family: Cadence Evans (Big sister), Christian Evans (Little brother), Isabella Evans (Little sister) Best Friends: Cadence Evans Romantically Interested In: Lucius Wolfe Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: Nothing serious Sexual Encounters: None Photos of Kaitlyn .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png .jpg or .png Photos of Alison & Friends ' .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME .jpg or .png|'FULL NAME'|link=FULL NAME '